To Nowhere
by Liana Ilia
Summary: This uses To Nowhere from .HackSign, How Does it Feel by Avril Lavigne, and My Immortal by Evanescence.
1. To Nowhere

To Nowhere Saikano  
  
"Can you hear the calling   
  
of the raving wind and water?   
  
We just keep dreaming of the   
  
land 'cross the river,"  
  
Shuji walked up to a river. Chise was close behind him. He listened to the water flowing downstream.  
  
"What do you think is on the other side?" Chise asked.  
  
"Maybe a place where we can live without any war or danger," Shuji said. Chise laughed a little.  
  
"I don't think that's possible," she said.  
  
"It would be nice if it were," Shuji said.  
  
"We are always on the way to   
  
find the place we belong,   
  
wandering to nowhere,   
  
we're paddling down the raging sea,"  
  
"When will we find somewhere where no one can find us?" Chise asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I hope we will find someplace soon. All of these bombings are driving me insane," he replied, turning to Chise. Tears formed in her eyes. He hugged her. Even though Shuji wanted to cry each time he couldn't hear her heart beat, he still held her close. Chise listened to his and smiled as tears fell down her face.  
  
"I love you, Shuji," Chise said. Shuji blushed.  
  
"Who can cross over such   
  
raving wind and water?   
  
On the rolling boat we sit,   
  
shivering with coldness,"  
  
A little down the way was a boat. Shuji gently let go of Chise and she wiped away her tears.   
  
"Let's take a boat ride," Shuji suggested. Chise nodded, still with that painful smile on her face. They got on the boat. Shuji unhooked the rope from the stake that was at the edge of the bank. He took the two ores and began to row down the river. He smiled at Chise, who was looking down at her bruised knees. Shuji didn't know what to talk about. Then he remembered the time where he was with Fuyumi. He winced.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chise asked. Shuji opened his eyes and smiled, even though it hurt.   
  
"Yeah. How about you?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Come by an island, come by a hillock,   
  
it's just another place, we paddle on,   
  
down the raging sea,"  
  
"It seems we're doing fine. We passed a few rough spots, but we got through them all right," Shuji said, letting the boat drift down the river. The water was moving pretty fast. Tears formed in Chise's eyes again. They flowed down her cheeks.   
  
"Shuji..." she started.  
  
"I am sorry for always making you cry so much. It's always my fault," he said, almost starting to cry himself.  
  
"No! It's my fault for letting them do this to me!" Chise said. She sobbed as Shuji hugged her.  
  
"But in one morning we will   
  
see the sun, bright shining morning   
  
dew singing, they who will search   
  
will find the land of evergreen,"  
  
The sun rose above the horizon. Chise had to shield her eyes it was so bright.   
  
"It will be all right. I will protect you," he said. Chise smiled but then her eyes started to glow. She frowned and her whole body glowed. "Chise!" Shuji cried. Chise floated up and wings appeared on her back. The wind blew Shuji back into the river. He hit his head on a rock and fell uncoscious. He was carried a little ways down the river until Chise realized what she was doing and her eyes turned to normal. She flew to Shuji and picked him up. She lay him on the other side of the river. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Can you hear the calling of the   
  
raving wind and water? We just   
  
keep paddling down the sea, up   
  
the river, no destination, but we are together,"  
  
"Shuji," Chise said, still crying. He smiled slightly and held his head. He felt blood and brought his hand in front of his face. There was a spot of blood on it. "Shuji! You're hurt!" Chise cried.  
  
"I'll be fine. As long as I'm with you," he said. Chise smiled. She leaned forward until their lips touched.  
  
"in the silent sadness we're paddling..."  
  
Shuji put his hand on her face and gently pushed her away. Tears still fell down her face, but this time, she was happy. H esmiled and sat up. Her wings disappeared.  
  
"down the raging sea, down to nowhere."  
  
"Even if we don't have a plan, or a destination, I will always love you," Shuji said.   
  
"And I will also love you," Chise said. The two held hands as they walked down the other side of the river.  
  
The End  
  
Please Review! 


	2. How Does it Feel?

Lina: Saikano chapter 2! Meep!  
  
Good Boogiepop: This is the second fic where she actually talks in the beginning!  
  
Lina: Yep! Because it's a good fic. Hehe. I've got kiwi!   
  
Chise: You're scary.  
  
Lina: sorry, I just had to say my fave line from Friends! Okay, here's the fic, read and enjoy! And review!   
  
'How Does It Feel' Saikano  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything  
  
I just need to know if I can breath  
  
I don't need much of anything  
  
But suddenly, suddenly,"  
  
Chise looked around her. The school was empty. Shuji ran up to her in the hall.   
  
"I am so sorry, I had to make up something for a class," he said, panting. He smiled as Chise looked into his eyes.   
  
"This is all that I need, I don't need anyone else. Just Shuji," she thought. Shuji felt that he had been there before, like déjà vu.   
  
"Do you feel different? I feel like we have stood here before, exactly like this," Shuji said. Chise shook her head. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide. She felt her forehead. Shuji looked worridly at her.   
  
"I am small and the world is big  
  
All around me is fast moving  
  
Surrounded by so many things  
  
But suddenly, suddenly"  
  
Chise felt different, but she felt that the whole world was swollowing her up, like it was one big hole. She knew that could never happen, but when she looked around, she saw many things bigger than her. Even Shuji was taller than before. She just nodded. They walked out of the school and around the corner. Shuji smiled at her.   
  
"Do you want to come over for a little while? Both of my parents are out," he said, looking at her small face. She smiled.  
  
"Sure. I've always wanted to see where you lived," Chise replied. Shuji smiled again and they walked down the street. They walked up to a two story house that had a stairway attatched to the front.   
  
"We're here," Shuji said. He took out a key and walked up the stairs and opened the door. Chise also followed him in. The house was small inside, and it reminded Chise of her own home. She smiled.  
  
"I like it, it's a lot like my own home," she said. Shuji smiled.  
  
"How does it feel, to be different from me?  
  
Are we the same?  
  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
  
Are we the same?  
  
How does it feel?"  
  
Shuji and Chise walked up the stairs that were at the end of the hallway and into the first door on the right.   
  
"My room is pretty small, but I hope you like it," Shuji said, smiling. Chise smiled also.  
  
"My room is also small. I do like it," Chise said. Then she thought about all the things that made her different than Shuji. Tears formed in her eyes. "I wish I could be more like you, Shuji," she said.   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her sadly.   
  
"You don't turn into a weapon and kill other people, and you don't have many secrets," Chise said, in between sobs. Shuji held her close.  
  
"I have you, that's all I need," he said. Chise smiled again.   
  
"I'm young, and I am free  
  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
  
But suddenly, suddenly"  
  
"I'm younger than you, and I'm a lot smaller... you're tall and strong," Chise said. Shuji shook his head.  
  
"None of that matters to me, even if you get weak and don't run very fast, I'll still love you," Shuji said. Chise pulled away slowly and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be like this, since you're here, but I can't help thinking about what our future will be like," Chise said.   
  
"How does it feel, to be different from me?  
  
Are we the same?  
  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
  
Are we the same?  
  
How does it feel?"  
  
"I'll be living with you of course. Even if people think that we're too different, we'll still be together," Shuji said. Chise started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry for being this way. I wish I could go back to being the way I was. I don't even remember what I was like back then," Chise said.  
  
"You would have been the same as you are now, just without the power," Shuji said, smiling. Chise leaned on his shoulder and looked out the window.  
  
[Bridge]  
  
Would you come, my head  
  
Would you cry with me;  
  
"Would you cry if I disappeared?" Chise asked. Tears still fell down her face. Shuji almost started crying.  
  
"Of course! Why are you asking though?" He asked. He was a little worried now, since Chise had never talked like that before.  
  
"Just wondering. I love you," Chise said. She wiped away her tears and looked at the moon that was gleaming through the window.  
  
I am small and the world is big  
  
But I'm not afraid of anything;  
  
"Even if this world doesn't recognize me, Shuji will always be here," Chise thought. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm not afraid as long as he's here."  
  
Lina: End of chapter 2!  
  
Chise: Review! 


	3. My Immortal

Lina: This is the last chappie of the Saikano story!  
  
Chise: It's a short story, but good.  
  
Lina: Why thank you Chise. Well, here it is:  
  
My Immortal: Saikano Chapter 3  
  
"I'm so tired of being me,  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone,"  
  
Chise woke up the morning after she had went to Shuji's house. She clutched her chest and began to breathe hard.   
  
"Shuji..." she said, barely able to talk. "I wish I could be a normal girl. I don't want this power anymore," she thought. She started to glow as she thought this. The phone rang downstairs. There was a moment of silence and then Chise's mother called up to her.   
  
"Chise! It's Shuji!" She called.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,"  
  
Chise stopped glowing and went to get the phone. When she was in her room she put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hi, Chise. How are you feeling today?" Shuji on the other line, asked.  
  
"Sometimes it feels like the pain is unbarable. And I want to tell someone, but I know it would just hurt more. There's too much to tell anyway," Chise said, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Since it's a Sunday, do you want to go to our place and talk?" Shuji asked, trying not to cry.   
  
"Sure. I'll meet you down here soon," Chise said. After saying goodbye she hung up the phone and changed her clothes. She now wore a plain white dress with a bow by her neck. She grabbed her purse and wiped her tears.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still held all of me,"  
  
Chise walked out the door and towards the place where she started to fall in love with Shuji. She smiled, thinking about that time. It was already six months after that day. Chise finally reached the lookout. Shuji was sitting on one of the benches. He got up as soon as he saw her. She went up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Happy anniversairy," Shuji said, smiling. Chise also smiled, then tears fell down her face and she didn't know why. Shuji pulled back gently and wiped them away.   
  
"I'm sorry. It just feels like something's screaming inside me, and it won't go away," Chise said.  
  
"You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,"  
  
Chise suddenly received an image of herself, as the ultimate weapon.   
  
"No... I don't want you here, I'm with Shuji," Chise said, in her mind. The other Chise smiled.  
  
"You used to love me, love killing others with your powers. Now you don't want me around anymore," she said.  
  
"No! I never loved killing others! I hated it! I want you gone from my dreams and my life!" Chise cried, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Chise? What's the matter?" Shuji asked, worried.  
  
"I'm... okay," she said.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,"  
  
The pain in Chise's chest where the wound was grew stronger, but she was able to bare it. Shuji almost started to cry.  
  
"I wish I could just erase what they did to you and stop these wars from happening," Shuji started. Chise put a finger to his lips. He blushed.  
  
"It's okay. I'm getting used to it, but sometimes the pain hurts so much," Chise said. Shuji pulled her close and Chise winced, but held onto him. Tears fell down his face.   
  
"Chorus"  
  
"I love you, Chise," Shuji said. Chise smiled.   
  
"I will always love you," Chise said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shuji asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go," Chise said, crying. She started to glow.  
  
"No! You can't leave me! I... won't be able to live without you!" Shuji cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shuji. I love you... goodbye," Chise said. Wings grew on her back and she floated back. Shuji sobbed as she disappeared.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along,"  
  
"Why? Why did you have to leave? I need you... but you're really gone, aren't you, Chise?" Shuji asked himself, still the tears fell down his face. He took the last exchange diary from his bag and a pen. He opened to a blank page and wrote: 'Chise... you are my angel and will always be with me. I love you and will love you for eternity.' He closed the diary and slowly made his way home.  
  
The End 


End file.
